Witch and Wizard Love?
by CheRRyOtakuGirl244
Summary: So this is just like the Story of Lily and James Potter, Karin is new at Hogwarts and has a friend named Jin, but there's a guy name Kazune together with Micchi who insults Jin, Will she fall for him or remain hating him. Parings: K x K, K x J, H x M and M x Y Rated T for safety.
1. The Meeting and The Letter

Lily Potter (Evans): Hanazono Karin

James Potter: Kujyou Kazune

Sirius Black: Nishikori Micchi

Reymus John Lupin: Sakurai Yuuki

Peter Petigrew: Hatsumori Katsu (OC)

Lily's friends: Kujyou Himeka and Miyon Yi

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin and Kamichama Karin Chu

-Karin and Kaori were asked to go outside and play but obviously, Kaori hates Karin more than anything else. They were a little far from their house.

''So Kaori-chan, What would you like to play?'' Karin asked.

''Like I'd want to play with you!'' Kaori replied. Karin frowned and sat down. Tears started to fill up, but then she remembered something.

''Kaori-chan I want you to look at my hand'' Karin requested. ''Ugh! What is it! I'm going home later I don't want to spend the time with you!'' Kaori complained. She approached to Karin, Karin opened her hands, suddenly a flower bloomed in her hand. ''FREAK!'' Kaori slapped Karin's hand. Karin ran to a tree but Kaori chased her! ''Karin! I'm telling mommy! You're Freak! You're Freaky!'' Kaori shouted. Suddenly a boy with Black hair and Gold eyes suddenly appeared from the tree.

Kaori ran leaving Karin alone. Karin faced the boy with Black hair. The boy picked up a dirty grass then suddenly it flew to Karin, Karin took the grass and smiled at the boy and the boy smiled at her,

''Hi! I'm Kuga Jin'' The boy said

''I'm Hanazono Karin'' Karin replied

''Was that your sister?''

''Oh, Kaori? Yes she's my big sister''

''Well, she wasn't pretty nice''

''Y-yeah.''

Jin took Karin's hand and said ''Come I want to show you something'' , ''O-okay'' Karin said, as she followed Jin her heart began to race until…

A huge peaceful and beautiful Lake was in front of her eyes. She walked forward and sat down, Jin just followed her , after that Karin Lied down so as Jin.

''She's just Jealous because she's ordinary and you're special''

''That's mean Jin-kun''

''Well, it's true''

They began to Laugh and drifted to sleep. When Karin woke up she noticed she was still lying on the ground with Jin who was still sleeping soundly. She began to chuckle and woke up Jin. Jin opened his eyes and saw Karin looking at him. ''Hm…? What do you want?'' Jin asked with a sleepy tone. ''I need to go or my parents are gonna kill me, Sorry Jin-kun but I'll meet you here again tomorrow'' Karin frowned

''Ohh.. well, ok Bye and be careful''

Karin stood up and walked away waiving at Jin saying ''Bye Jin-kun! See you tomorrow! And be careful too!'' Karin vanished into the forest, her heart began to race because she can't find her way out, Luckily when she went forward she saw the place where She showed Kaori her hand and called her a ''_Freak''_ She walked to her house and entered. Suddenly she heard a loud_ Thump_. ''Where have you been Karin?!'' Sanae shouted hugging her ''We thought you were lost! Don't ever do that again!'' Sanae looked worried ''Why are you hugging her mommy! She's a freak! She's freaky!'' Kaori glared

''Don't call your sister like that! She's a witch—''

''I'm a what? A Witch?''

Sanae sighed and said ''you're a witch because when you were born ,A man named Dumbledore told me that you were a witch and to keep it a secret until your 11 yrs old. And then he glowed white and vanished into mid air.'' ''And you believed that man?'' Karin asked ''Yes, Have you made something weird that you cannot explain?'' Sanae asked.

''A flower grew on her hand! She's a freak mom!'' Kaori shouted. Sanae turned to Kaori and then turned Karin.

''Is that true honey?'' Sanae asked, as Karin's reply she opened her hand and then a flower grew on her hand. She looked at her mother. ''Am I a freak mommy?'' Karin asked who was about to cry. ''Duh! You are!'' Kaori shouted . ''No no honey! Lots of people are like you, and that man named Dumbledore is a wizard meaning, he is a male witch'' Sanae said hugging Karin ''She's a freak—''Kaori shouted again ''Enough Kaori! Stop insulting your sister and go to your room'' Sanae insisted. Kaori glared at Karin went to her room. Suddenly an owl went inside their house and dropped a letter. Karin picked up the letter on the floor and read it (past tense)

''To Ms. Hanazono Karin'' Karin read, she opened the letter and read it (past tense)

''Dear Ms. Hanazono, we are pleased to tell you that you have been accepted to school at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizradry. If you accept our request pls prepare the following:

Uniform:

Three sets of work robes (black)

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

Course books:

All students should have a copy of each of the following.

-_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_ By Miranda Goshawk

-_A History of Magic _By Bathilda Bagshot

-_ Magical Theory _By Adalbert Waffling

_- A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _By Emeric Switch

_-One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _By Phyllida Spore

_- Magical Draughts and Potions _By Arsenius Jigger

_-Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find them _by Newt Scamander

_-The Dark Forces: A to Self-Protection _By Quentin Trimble

Other Equipments:

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal phials

1 Telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an Owl or a Cat or A Toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST-YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED TO OWN BROOMSTICKS.

If you denied our request please write a letter to us through the owl so that we may not be responsible if you're gone missing or something else. Thank You! Have a magical Day!

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore and Prof. McGonagall .''

Karin turned to Sanae ''Mom, Can I go to school there?'' Karin asked

''Of course you can Honey, You're witch right! You have my permission'' Sanae smiled and Also Karin.

Karin went to her room happily holding the Letter. She puts the letter on her secret box under her bed. Took a bath, changed her clothes and drifted to sleep. She slept happily because she's special, She knew Jin-kun was right. She was special unlike her sister and parents! She's a witch who has powers. She was so excited to meet Jin tomorrow and tell him about her new school.

_**End of Chapter One! Tnx for reading! **_

_**Cherry: End of Chapter one! ^-^**_

_**Karin: Wait I don't have sister!**_

_**Cherry: Really?:)**_

_**Jin: Hah! I'm going to be Karin's boyfriend right?**_

_**Cherry: Hahaha! No, **_

_**Jin: WHAT?! WHO'S HER BOYFRIEND THEN?**_

_**Karin: I have a BF? O.o**_

_**Cherry: Tehee.. It's a secret Pls do review! Ty!**_

_**Kazune: Hey guys so what—**_

_**Karin: Ahh! *Takes out wand* STUPIFY!**_

_**Kazune: ouch! YOU BLITHERIN' IDIOT!**_

_**Cherry: Lol Pls pls pls review so that my inspiration will not die! **___

**P.S. I'm a potterhead ^-^ (not really necessary)**


	2. Together with Jin's Mother

**Severus Snape: Kuga Jin**

**Regulus Black: Nishikori Hikaru (OC)**

**Lucius Malfoy: Fujisaki Mamoru (OC) **

**Disclaimer: I do not Kamichama Karin! And Kamichama Karin Chu**

Morning came, Karin woke up at 6:28 Am, She was so excited to tell Jin about what happened, she got up to her bed and rushed to her bathroom, changed her clothes and went downstairs. ''Why are you up so early dear?'' Sanae asked. ''I'm going to the place where we went yesterday!'' Karin said while running. ''Why?''. ''I'm going to meet Jin-kun! Bye Bye Mommy'' Karin said excitedly. She ran outside and forgot something, she went inside and ran to her room, grabbed her ''Secret Box'' and opened it.

She found the letter and ran went outside ''Bye Mommy! See you later''. She ran and ran to the place where they went yesterday, her eyes widened when she saw a Black Haired-Boy with Golden eyes, she was surprised to see him early in the morning even though she thought she might wait until he comes.

''Oii..! Jin-kun!'' Karin waved at him and ran to him. ''Good morning Karin! Why are you up so early?'' Jin Asked. ''I woke up early because I wanted to meet you! Anyway, Guess what?!'' Karin said ''What? Did something good happened?'' Jin chuckled. ''I'm going to Hogwarts school of Witchraft and Wizardry!'' Karin exclaimed. ''No way really?! I'm going to Hogwarts too!'' Jin said. ''Really?! Here's my Letter'' Karin said.

She gave the letter to Jin. Jin opened it and read it (Past tense). ''Me too, But where are you going to buy the Books, they uses Wizard moneys'' Jin said, Karin's eyes widened and frowned. ''oh… I really want to go to school there'' Karin frowned ''Don't worry! I'm sure they have some plans for Muggleborns'' Jin smiled ''A what? Muggle What?'' Karin look confused ''You're a Muggleborn.

Muggles are people who don't have magic. Muggleborn means a witch or a wizard born from Muggle familes. And a squib is born on Wizarding families but doesn't have magic'' Jin smiled. ''Oh, I didn't know that'' Karin chuckled.

''C'mon, let's go to Diagon Alley'' Jin Said excitedly

''Diagon Alley?''

''Diagon Alley is where witch and Wizards buy their school requirements''

''Ohh, Hehe, Lets go then'' Karin Smiled happily.

Jin grabbed her hand and gently led her to his house. '' Is this your house?'' Karin asked. ''Y-yeah, sorry if it's small'' Jin said looking embarrassed.

''No, It's really cool'' Karin turned to Jin and smiled.

''Thanks'' Jin smiled. Karin walked and looked around and found a thing the looks like a fireplace. ''Hey, Jin-kun what is this?'' Karin asked pointing at a fire place thingy. ''We will be using that to get in Diagon Alley'' Jin walked towards the fireplace thingy (LOL) grabbed a pot full of powder. He walked inside and said ''Follow me Ok?'' Jin ordered, Karin nodded and observed him. He took some powder and shouted ''Diagon Alley!'' dropping the powder. A huge Green Fire Appeared, it looked like Jin was going to get burned and then suddenly Jin was gone and the fire stopped. Karin's eyes widened. _Oh my, Will I get hurt? Is it hot?_ Karin thought looking terrified

She went the fire place thingy, Her Heart was pounding fast _I hope this won't hurt me _Karin thought nervously. She took some powder and paused for a while. She took a deep breath Then finally she shouted ''Diagon Alley!''. A huge green fire appeared then suddenly she was Gone. It looked like she was being burned and suddenly turned into Ashes.

The effect was immediate she felt as though she was going to throw up she was spinning ridiculously fast and it felt as though she was being twisted, after about a minute she was thrown out of the fire place beside the entrance to the wizarding street. She walked around but didn't know where she is.

Until she found a black haired boy. ''Ah! Jin-kun!'' Karin shouted. The Boy turned his head and found Karin '' Where have you been! I was starting to worry!'' Jin sighed and grabbed Karin's hand '' C'mon we need to buy new books and robes'' ''R-robes? What?'' Karin looked confused. Jin sighed again ''Robes is part of our uniform. Look at the Letter.'' Jin said.

Karin took out the paper. And read it

''Three sets of plain work robes-ohh'' Karin felt embarrassed. ''s'okay'' Jin smiled, Karin smiled back and followed wherever Jin was going. She saw some women holding scary candies with long noses. She also saw children staring at a broom.

_Geez. It's just a broom._ Karin thought. ''But it's not just an ordinary broom'' Jin smiled ''H-how d-did—'' Karin Looked confused. _He can read My mind?!_ Karin thought. ''No I can't read your mind'' Jin said. _HE DID IT AGAIN!_ Karin thought.

''I can't read your mind but I can read your expressions'' Jin said. '' But how did you know that I said it in my mind'' Karin asked. ''That's because since, you're a muggle-born you don't really know about brooms and stuff. And I also I knew that you're gonna say in your mind that I can read your mind'' Jin smiled. ''Wow! You're so smart. I mean it! Really! I'm not just saying it!'' Karin replied.

Jin just smirked. ''Ok thanks, Anyway, we should be buying our new books but first we will go the Gringotts, The Wizarding banks'' . They walked and walked.

When they went inside the Gringotts, they found goblins working. They were very short and had long noses. ''Jin-kun! What are they?'' Karin asked. ''They're Goblins. They work here.'' Karin looked around and saw a huge beautiful Chandelier, her eyes widened. It was so beautiful.

A woman with Black hair and Brown eyes was talking to a goblin infront. It looked like the Goblin was the leader of all workers in Gringotts. Jin suddenly ran to the woman and shouted ''Mom!'' The woman turned her head and hugged him ''Jin! I was going to but you the requirements'' The woman turned to Karin in a confusing look, Karin's eyes widened in fright, what if she won't let her go near Jin? She was full of fright. ''And who are you dear?'' The woman asked breaking the hug.

''Ohh, I'm Jin-kun's friend, I'm Hanazono Karin'' Karin bowed and blushed in embarrassment.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Jin's mother, Kuga Ayane. It's nice to see Jin with friends'' Ayane smiled. Karin blushed again. (**BTW Jin is rich, I changed it!)** She faced the goblin again

''I wish to enter my volt.'' Ayane ordered.

''Madam Kuga, What would you give me in exchange?''

''What do you want?''

''Anything''

''Very well'' Ayane said.

She took out a golden shiny ring out of her hand and slowly placing it to the table of the goblin. ''How's that?'' Ayane said. The Golbin took the ring and studying it. Then smiled (Creepily) ''Very well, Madam Kuga, pls follow me'' the goblin said and walked away. They followed him and entered a cave-like place. Actually, it was a huge cave

A small car was in front of them. ''Follow me.''

The goblin sat on the car. And both Jin and Ayane sat too, Karin was scared to ride, so nervously and slowly went and sat down to the small car. When she looked down, there was nothing but black. It was almost like an abyss. Her heart began to race. _Ok, ok, calm down, everything's gonna be fine _Karin thought. Then suddenly the car moved fast. Like the speed of light, _I think so._ Karin thought again.

''Hey Karin are you all right?'' Jin asked.

''Oh, Jin-kun, I-I'm fine, It's just that i-it's—''

''Deep, I know, but try to calm down.'' Jin comforted her.

''O-okay'' Karin was still nervous. She pushed herself to calm down but failed. Then, all of the sudden the car stopped. Karin's eyes widened and almost fell,luckily, Jin caught her hand. ''Oh My Gosh! Thank you so much Jin-kun'' Karin thanked him. ''No problem'' Jin smiled.

The Goblin went out of the car and said ''Lamp Please!''. Jin grabbed the lamp and gave it to the Goblin. They walked towards the door, Karin noticed the number above the door ''519'' but she just ignored it. Then The Goblin placed the lamp on the floor and grabbed the key out of his pocket. He puts the key unto the magic padlock, suddenly the door opened and lots and lots of coins were inside the room.

Karin's eyes widened and her mouth wide opened. She turned to Jin with a _What-is-this?_ Look. Jin just smiled, Then Ayane entered the room and took a small bag and placed the coins inside it then went outside.

Then they went back to the car and went to Diagon Alley to buy some requirements.

**AFTER SHOPPING… (lol)**

Jin and Karin went to a King's cross train station with Jin's mother, Ayane. Both of them were carrying their clothes, books and their pet. ''So where's the Hogwarts Express''. Karin asked. ''We run through a brick wall to get on the other side'' Ayane said. Karin's eyes widened, shaking ''W-What?!'' She shouted. Ayane just smiled, just like Jin's ''Don't worry dear'' Ayane tried to comfort her but failed, Karin was still shaking.

Then they reached a brick wall between platform Nine and Ten. Jin faced the wall and ran towards wall then vanished, as if there was a door, Karin's eyes widened again, shaking again, She turned to Ayane with _What just happened_ look. Ayane just smiled and said.

''Ok, follow me'' Ayane took Karin's hand, gently making her face the brick-wall, Karin was shaking, What if she hits the wall? What if she trips?, Ayane took her hand. ''Together'' Ayane said then both of them faced the wall then ran towards the wall then vanished, Karin was closing her eyes and slowly opened it. She saw a train colored Black and Red with ''Hogwarts Express'' above. She smiled and followed Jin's mother, while walking she saw Jin waiting beside the train, Karin smiled and walked towards Jin.

''Jin, T-the b-brick wall it was really cool''

''I know right?''

Ayane smiled and took something from her purse, Tickets, She gave to Jin and Karin ''This is your ticket, pls don't lose it, now hurry up the train leaves at exactly 11:00'' Ayane hugged Jin and kissed his forehead, she did the same with Karin, then finally Jin went inside the Train leaving Karin and Ayane alone.

''Auntie, How can a repay you! I mean, the stuff you gave me, how can I repay you?'' Karin cried.

''Hm, Just be friends with Jin.'' Ayane smiled

''Okay''.

''Now Hurry, the train leaves in 5 minutes.''

''O-oh Thanks Auntie'' Karin went inside the train waving at Ayane while Ayane waved back to Karin and Jin.

Ayane smiled and Left.

**End of Chapter Two **

**PLS PLS PLS! I BEG YOU! Pls review! Thankies. Pls wait for Chapter 3 **

_**Good things to those who wait! : )**_


	3. Welcome to Hogwarts

**Chapter 3 : )**

Jin and Karin were walking around the train looking for empty compartments, All compartments they passed were full of students laughing, eating and shouting, they passed a ton of compartments until they found empty one at the Last.

They went inside and sat.

''So, um… what does Hogwarts look like?'' Karin asked.

'' I don't know, I've never been at Hogwarts''

''oh, but how did you know the brick wall thingy—''

Suddenly, two boys went inside, the 1st boy had blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, The 2nd boy had red or orange hair and had his eyes were in different colors, The left eye was colored crustal blue like the 1st boys' eyes and the right eye was colored purple.

''Hey, do you mind if we sit down? Everywhere else is full'' The blonde haired boy said.

''Not at all'' Karin said.

Both of the boys were talking about stuff like pranks, quidditch and started laughing.

''As I was saying, how did you know the brick wall thingy if you haven't been in Hogwarts before?''

''My mom told me, at first I didn't believe a word she said, until I tried it a while ago'' Jin said.

''Oh, Do you know anything about Hogwarts'' Karin asked.

''All I know is that there are 4 houses''

''What?''

''There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin''

''So uh—''

''The Gryffindors are brave, Hufflepuffs are Loyal, Ravenclaws are intelligent and Slytherins are cunning'' Jin said.

''O-oh, I want to be in.. um.. I don't know but I do like Sytherin and Gryffindor'' Karin said.

''You'd better be in Slytherin'' said jin

''I don't care what house I am as long as I'm—''

''who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd better leave you know?'' The blonde haired boy said

''My whole family's been in Slytherin'' The orange haired boy.

''I want to be in Gryffindor, like my dad, the brave and the bold'' The Blonde haired boy said.

''Me too, I don't want to be in Slytherin, cuz it seems to be, you know, weird.'' The orange haired boy said.

''Yeah I know right? No one has ever liked in Slytherin''

'' I just hope that I'd be in Gryffindor because I'm brave!'' The Orange haired boy said

''Haha! Yeah!'' The Blonde haired boy laughed

''Hahaha''

Karin grabbed Jin's arm and said ''C'mon Jin-kun, let's go to another compartment''

''E-eh.. But why?''

''Let's go''

They went outside their past compartment.

''See you around, Girly-man'' The blonde haired boy said laughing, both of them laughed loudly and talked about stuff.

They passed a ton of compartments that are full, until they found a compartment that had 2 people inside. The 1st boy had chocolate brown hair and eyes. The 2nd boy had raven colored hair and had orange eyes.

''Excuse me, do you mind? Everywhere else is full'' Karin said.

''Oh Not at all'' The Chocolate brown haired boy said

Jin and Karin smiled and Sat down.

''I'm Sakurai Yuuki'' the brown haired boy said

''And I'm Hatsumori Katsu'' The raven colored hair boy introduced.

''Ah! You're Japanese too! I'm Hanazono Karin''

''And I'm Kuga Jin''

''It's great to have Japanese classmates'' Yuuki said

''Yeah, I thought we are the Only Japanese students at Hogwarts'' Katsu said.

''Me too'' Jin smiled.

All of them Laughed and talked about stuff. They seemed to enjoy themselves.

They talked about stuff for 10 mins. They were they're new friends

Suddenly, a Boy with blonde hair and green eyes appeared with their uniform. ''Everyone, pls. change your clothes, we are almost near at Hogwarts, All 1st years pls change your clothes now'' Then he was gone.

The 4 of them went to get their stuff, they grabbed their uniform and hurried to the the changing room (LOL). After they changed their clothes they went back to their compartment.

''Wow, The Uniform is just…. Wow'' 4 of them said

''Yeah I know right'' Jin smiled.

Then they talked again also laughed, after like 15 mins, The train stopped.

''What's going on?'' Karin asked.

''We're here'' Jin said

''Oh''

Everyone laughed, then they stood and then 4 of them went outside together, still talking and laughing. When they went outside a huge, homeless-looking man was out there holding a Lamp.

''All firs' yers, pls follow me''

The first years came closer to the man.

''I'm Rubius Hagrid, Keeper of Keys at Hogwarts, now follow me.''

He turned and walked to a lake.

''Now everyone, group yerselves into 4''

Luckily, The 4 of them (Karin, Jin, Yuuki, Katsu) were in group already.

After some few minutes, the first years were in a boat already, by 4, one of them must carry a lamp. In Karin's group, Katsu was the one who carried the lamp, then when they were almost at Hogwarts, all of the first years were in shock, their eyes widened and their mouths wide open.

They saw a beautiful Big, No, HUGE CASTLE!,

_This must Hogwarts, Oh My gosh, it so, huge_ Karin thought.

''wow'' everyone shouted. They were staring at the castle, it was like their eyes were glued to the castle. ''Can't believe this is just a school, what a waste'' Yuuki said. ''Yeah, I know!'' Katsu replied.

After some few minutes. When they arrive at the castle. Hagrid said ''Now, I'm gonna leave ya'll here, jus' walk straight''

''Ok''

All of the first years walked straight talking and laughing, until Professor Mcgonagall Appeared, ''Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor McGonagall, Now, in a few moments you will pass through this door and join your schoolmates, there are four houses, there are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, now, your Housemates are like your family, If you do good things, points will be added and any rule breaking and you will lose points, at the end of the year, the House with the most points will win the House cup, the ceremony will begin momentarily''

Then Prof. McGonagall went inside, the first years were talking about Hogwarts, including Karin, Jin, Yuuki and Katsu, after 2 mins. Prof. McGonagall appeared.

''We're ready for you now, Follow me'' Prof. said

She walked away and the first years followed them. When they entered he Hall, there were lots of students sitting there, there were super long 4 four tables, Candles were floating and the ceiling seems to be real. When they reacheda at the front they saw a hat on top of a chair.

''Before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words.'' Prof. McGonagall said

Then A man with a long white beard stood up, he was really pale.

''I have a few words to say, All first years pls note that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students, Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch is ask me to remind you, That at the third floor corridor, at the right hand side is out of bound, to all those who does not want to die in a most painful death, Thank You'' Dumbledore said and sat down. Then Prof. McGonagall took out a long paper.

''When I call your name, you will come forth, I shall place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your houses.'' Then Prof. took out her glasses and shouted.

''Alexander Sawyer''

A boy with blonde hair came in front, sat down and the hat was placed on his head.

''Hm…. I KNOW! RAVENCLAW!'' The Hat shouted. People on the right clapped their hands and shouted, The boy smiled and went to the table.

''Annie Phelps!''

She went in front.

''I know! HUFFLEPUFF!''

She smiled and went the table.

''Aurthor Pines''

''SLYTHERIN!''

'' William McDon''

''GRYFFINDOR!''

''Kujyou Kazune!''

The Boy with blonde hair and blue eyes went in front. (He was the one who were with Karin and Jin on their first compartment) The hat was placed on his head.

''Hm…. I Know! He'll be in… GRYFFINDOR!'' The Hat shouted.

Kazune Smirked and went to the table.

''Hanazono Karin!'''

Karin Gulped and went in front, she was shaking. And when she sat done, the hat was placed on her head. She was still shaking.

'' Hm, right then, right then! Okay! GRYFFINDOR!'' The Hat shouted. Karin Smiled and happily went to the Gryffindor table. Kazune was beside her. ''Hi I'm Kazune'' He said. ''Hi I'm Karin!'' both them shaked their hands

She had a weak smile when he saw Jin staring at her. Then Suddenly.

''Kuga Jin!''

Jin went in front. He sat down and the hat was placed on his head. He was nervous and was trying to calm down.

''Calm Down My boy! I know where to put you!... SLYTHERIN!''

He had a weak smile and went to the table staring at Karin.

''Kujyou Himeka!''

''GRYFFINDOR!'''

''Sakurai Yuuki''

'' GRYFFINDOR!''

''Nishikori Michiru''

''GRYFFINDOR!''

Everyone murmured, Karin didn't know why but she just ignored them. She remembered what he said, he's family has been in Slytherin.

''Hatsumori Katsu''

''GRYFFINDOR!''

''Shane Smith''

''Hufflepuff!''

''Bryann Stolk''

''RAVENCLAW!''

When all of the first years were sorted to their house, Everyone talked and laughed until…. Prof. McGonagall tapped her glass with her spoon ''Attention please.'' Then Dumbledore stood up and said ''Let the feast begin!'' then suddenly the empty plates had food above it. As if foods were planted. First years were in shock to see some delicious foods.

There were fried chickens, candies, Juices, etc.

Everyone talked while eating which is the wrong way to do. ^-^

**AFTER….**

Each houses were lead to their Common rooms with their Prefects.

''All Gryffindors Follow me!'' The prefect said.

''All Ravenclaws pls follow me'' The Ravenclaw prefect said and the ravenclaws went east while Gryffindors went west. While they were walking, they saw the Paintings moving. Their eyes widened and their mouths wide open.

When they arrived they saw a picture with an Old woman wearing a pink gown. Suddenly the old woman moved and said.

''Password?''

''Cabit Reckonis'' The Prefect said. Then the old woman moved and the portrait moved and opened. As if it was a door. Then all of them went inside

''Keep up now pls, Keep up now c'mon!''

They were inside a common colored Yellow and red. All of the first years looked around and opened their mouths.

''Welcome to the Gryffindor Common Room, Boys Dorms, upstairs to your left, Girls the same on your right, you'll find your all your belongings in your dorms, Boys are not allowed to get inside Girls' dorms, Girls the same on the Boys. Or else you'll be punished. Pls enjoy! Now pls go to your dorms to sleep, You must wake up at 5:00 in the morning. Class starts in 6:30 AM.'' The Prefect said.

Then all the first years went to their dorms, changed their clothes and went to sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 3 : )**

**Pls Do review! So that my inspiration will not die Thankies! : ) **

**Pls wait for Chapter 4, I'll try to make and post it tomorrow, if not well… just wait! ^-^ Bye!**


	4. 1st day at Hogwarts

**CHAPTER 4.. : ) I'm so sorry if there are A LOT OF MISTAKES**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN! :-)**

Karin woke up at 4:34 AM. She stretched her arm first and saw her roommates snoring, She chuckled and hurried to the bathroom to take a bath.

After that, she changed to her uniform and grabbed her books, She saw her pet owl still sleeping, she stared and walked away, When she was downstairs she was surprise that she was the 1st one to get up of all the Gryffindors. When she went outside, She was shivering, It was so cold early in the morning, she hugged herself while walking to the Hall, she was surprise to see a student standing and staring outside.

''Jin-kun!'' Karin shouted, The boy turned his head and saw Karin running towards him. ''Karin! You are up so early like yesterday'' Jin said.

''Same to you, no, I'm so so sorry that I'm in Gryffindor not in—''

''S'okay, The Hat said so, so it's not your fault'' Jin Smiled

''Thanks Jin-kun, You're a real friend'' Karin smiled and hugged Jin. Which made him blush. After that they broke the hug and said ''Why don't we around Hogwarts? We're the 1st ones to be up'' Jin said. ''Yeah you're right, C'mon let's go!'' Karin grabbed his hand and dragged him everywhere. They passed the Ravenclaw tower also Hufflepuff, The Faculty, Until they were in the third floor corridor on the right.

''Karin, We are not supposed to be here''

''Oh, you're right, we need to get away from here before—''

''Miss Hanazono! Mr. Kuga! What the devil are you two doing here?'' Prof. McGonagall said

''Oh, we were just exploring the Castle, We need didn't know this was the corridor! I'm so sorry!'' Karin cried.

''Very well, I will just give you warnings, 10 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin'' McGonagall said

''What? Why? I thought you're were gonna take points from our houses'' said Jin.

''That's because you two are the 1st students to be up, unlike other students who wakes up at 5:50''

''Wow! Thanks Professor!'' Karin Smiled.

''Now, since you're early, you two better study about Transfiguration because today I will give a short test''

''Ok Professor!''

Then McGonagall walked and checked around the castle, ''So Where are we gonna study Jin-kun?'' Karin asked. ''Hm.. we'll find a quiet and peaceful place'' Jin smiled. ''Okay'' Karin said grabbing Jin again and went outside the castle and walked around and exploring the castle again, actually, they were lost. ''Aw, man where are we?!'' Karin shouted. ''I think we're lost.'' Jin replied. Karin looked frustrated, There was Brown Huge door in front of them then Karin grabbed Jin's hand. ''c'mon let's try this door''

Both of them opened the door and was shocked to see Dumbledore working. Their eyes widened and their jaw dropped. They were nervous what if Dumbledore would send them to detention? What if Dumbledore will take points of their houses? What if Dumbledore shouts at them for disturbing him?

''Err…Um… W-we are so sorry Professor! We just want to go outside and study but we got lost! It may not sound true but it's the truth! We are truly sorry sir! Pls take points from our houses because we deserve it!'' Both of them cried. Bowing, but Dumbledore just smirked and said ''I will not take points from you two, but instead, I will award each of you 20 points for being the 1st students to be up''

Their eyes widened and they smiled. ''Oh Thank you professor!'' Both of them said. Dumbledore smiled and said ''Now you said you were going to study so you can study here. Enjoy the rest of time until its 6:30''. Then both of them sat down at the Gryffindor table and put their books on the Table.

''Dumbledore is really nice'' Karin whispered ''I know'' Jin replied. Then both of them opened there Transfiguration book and started to read. ''Wow you can change your pet into a goblet?'' Karin turned to Jin, Jin said ''Really? What page?'' ''Um… 79'' Karin Replied, Jin turned to page 79.

''So um.. you will just tap your wand three times on your pet and say _Veraverto''_ Karin read.

''That's really incredible! '' Jin said

''Yeah! I can't wait to try it'' Karin smiled

After transfiguration they began reading the book of Charms. They began reading it and memorizing the spells

''Hm, I'll practice the levitation spell'' Karin took out her wand and took a clip for her hair and placed it on the table. ''So um…. The spell is…_ Wingardium Leviosa, _The wand movement is um… Swish and Flick.

Pronounce it as Wing-gar-di-yum Levi-O-sa._'' _ Karin read ''Ok..'' Karin faced her clip. She concentrated and finally said ''_Wingardium Leviosa!''_ she moved her wand (swish and flick) then her Clip was floating into mid air. Karin's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She turned to Dumbledore who was smiling.

''Well done Ms. Hanazono! 15 points to Gryffindor!'' Dumbledore smiled and Clapped his hand.

Then Karin turned to Jin ''Good Job Karin! You gotta teach me!'' Jin said. Then finally she gently lowered her clip. ''Well that was really easy'' Karin chuckled. ''You gotta teach me how to do that!'' Jin requested. Karin stuck her tongue out and laughed. After studying their subjects it was time for school.

So they hurried to their classrooms but still no student was in there no student inside the classroom, they sighed and laughed, as they entered the classroom, they sat and started to talk until they heard SLAM behind them, they turned their heads and found Kazune with Michiru.

''Well well well… if it isn't Girly-man'' Kazune smirked.

''With Dear Hanazono-san'' Michiru added.

Both of them Laughed loudly.

Karin stood in front of Jin, She glared at both of them. ''Don't you dare call him that!'' She took out her wand and pointed it on Kazune . ''You think you can cast a spell of me?'' Kazune smirked again.

''Shut up, We've been studying all of the subjects so don't think I can't cast a spell on you, Idiot!''

''Then Prove it!''

She glared at him then finally smirked. She took a deep breath and shouted ''You messed with the wrong girl!''

Then finally she shouted ''_Stupefy!''_ a light from her wand went to Kazune and pushed him. Kazune flew across the classroom. Michiru ran towards him and said '' Kazune-kun are you alright?'' He glared at Karin. ''How dare you hurt him you filthy little Mudblood!'' Michiru shouted.

Jin stood up ''Don't you dare call her that!'' Jin shouted. ''What's a mudblood?'' Karin whispered. ''It's an insult for all Muggle-borns witch or wizard. It means dirty blood!'' Jin replied. Karin's eyes widened in anger. ''WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY! YOU IDIOT!'' Karin shouted with anger. ''You heard me Mudblood!''

Karin took out her wand and shouted ''_Expeliarmus!''_ Then suddenly, Michiru flew across the room . and his body was hit to a cement wall. His body fell on the ground hardly. Karin smirked ''Told you! You were messing with the wrong girl!'' Karin smirked and her arms crossed.

Kazune and Michiru stood up weakly, then both of them took out their wand and pointed on both of them.

Jin and Karin smirked again and pointed their wands to them and said ''_Expeliarmus!'' _ Michiru's and Kazune's wand flew across the room, and then both of them glared at Jin, Kazune didn't glare at Karin, but Glared on Jin. Why? :)

Then Michiru and Kazune took their wands and left the classroom.

**With Kazune and Michiru**

''Can't believe we lost to a little Mudblood girl and a Girly-man, Geez!'' Michiru complained and rolled his eyes while walking

''Don't call her mudblood!'' Kazune shouted

''What?! What's wrong with you man!?''

''She has nice eyes right?'' Kazune stared at the sky, smiling (o_O)

''What?! S-she has nice eyes? Dude, it's just the 1st day of school and you're starting to like her?!''

'' those Emerald Green eyes were so beautiful right? '' kazune smiled.

''Y-You Like her?! She's a mudblood!''

''I said don't call her that! And No! I don't like her!''

''Then why did you say she has nice eyes and said to me not to call her a You-know-what?''

''I don't know Michiru! Gah! What's wrong with me! I'm so so stupid!'' Kazune looked flustered.

Michiru patted his back and had a weak smile. ''Maybe you are in love with her''

Kazune's eyes widened. ''No!No! No!'' Kazune shouted.

**With Jin and Karin**

Both of them heard Kazune's voice shouting ''No! No! No!''. Karin just sighed and said ''Geez, just got beaten by a girl once and now shouting Geez..'' Karin sighed. ''Boys doesn't like be beaten by girls, Karin you know that.'' Jin said ''But that was just once I mean—'' Karin was cut.

''Boys doesn't want to get beaten by a girl even once! They will begin Shouting and kicking their stuff''

''What?! Geez, Boys are so high-tempered, and by boys I meant Kujyou!'' Karin sighed again.

Jin just smiled and started talking to Karin about stuff. Then after some few minutes, their classmates were inside the classroom talking, and laughing until the teacher walked in. Their Potions teacher went in front and smiled ''I am Professor Slughorn and I'll be your Potions teacher now today I'll be teaching you the polyjuice potions, now I want you to do it by pair'' Slughorn smiled.

So, after they were paired (of course Karin and Jin) ''Now I want you to take your partners' hair! Only 1!'' Slughorn instructed. First years were picking 1 hair of their partners Slughorn can hear ''Ouch!'' from the boys but not from the Girls.

''Now I want you to get your Potions book and follow the instructions''. Everyone took out their book and began making the potions

After SOME FEW MINS, SLUGHORN BEGAN TO ROOM AROUND AND CHECK THEIR POTIONS.

''Hm.. Ms. Smith it's yellow, Mr. McDon it's a little too light colored, Mr. Kujyou …. Its needs more work, Mr. Nishikori its too light colored like Mr. McDon, Ms. Kujyou … its smoking, Ms. Hanazono! PERFECT! 50 points to Gryffindor!, Mr. Kuga! PERFECT! 50 points to Slytherin!'' Slughorn smiled.

Both of them smiled in embarrassment. ''Have you ever made that potion before? Ms. Hanazono? Mr. Kuga?'' Slughorn asked.

''Oh No sir, it's our first time making this potion, we just read the instructions and followed them''

Everyone's eyes widened and their Mouths wide open. ''Well then, 10 points will be added to each of you! For following the instructions very well'' Slughorn smiled while Jin and Karin's mouth wide opened and then turned to each other while smiling. Everyone clapped their hands except of Kazune and Michiru, instead of clapping they were glaring.

When Karin saw both of them glaring she mouthed '_'In your face losers!_'' then she smirked and turned to Slughorn again.

**After Potions it was time for CHARMS...**

As Professor Flitwick entered the classroom, boys started the chuckle until the girls smacks and glare at them.

''Good Morning everyone! I'm your Charms teacher, Professor Flitwick!'' Flitwick smiled. ''Now today we will learn the levitation spell! Everyone pick up your wands and move them like this'' Flitwick picked up his wand and moved it (can't really explain it but the movement is Swish and Flick).

Karin smirked at Jin, also Jin smirked at her ''Everyone! Pick up your wands and moved them like this, Swish and Flick!'' Everyone picked up their wands and tried it ''Very good now, do you have your feathers?'' Flitwick asked ''Yes sir'' Everyone replied ''Good, now I want you to say the spell, _Wingardium Leviosa'' _ Flitwick instructed. The 1st years kept on saying _Wing-gardium Le-vi-yosa _ until…

Karin and Jin said ''_Wingardium Levoisa'' _ their feathers were floating in mid air, Everyone's eyes widened even Kazune and Michiru. ''Well done! Ms. Hanazono and Mr. Kuga has done it!'' Flitwick smiled, Karin smirked and Kazune and Michiru then finally puts down their feathers. ''30 Points to Gryffindor and Slytherin!'' Flitwick shouted

The Gryffindors and Slytherins clapped and shouted, in short Cheering, Both of them smiled in embarrassment as everyone cheered for them. Then again, Kazune and Michiru glared at them of Jealousy.

''Now everyone, I want you to practice the levitation spell. Next meeting we will try heavier things like books, That's all for today Good bye!'' Flitwick said. ''Good bye professor''

When everyone went outside for their Transfiguration class. Jin and Karin were walking together carrying a lot of books.

''Karin, even though it's the 1st day of school we added 125 points to Gryffindor and 110 to Slytherin'' said Jin

''I know, it's really—''

Kazune and Michiru ran in the middle of Karin and Jin and made the books fall. Michiru stopped as Kazune turned back and smiled at Karin, As Jin helped Karin picking up the books she was glaring at both of them. ''Watch where you're going idiots'' roared Karin which made Kazune 's smile fade. She and Jin walked away.

''Bad luck dude,'' Michiru said

''Oh shut up, Kazune said  
Then both of them walked to the Transfiguration class.

**AFTER TRANSFIGURATION (Skipping it, I don't want the chapter to be too long)**

All of the 1st years went outside and were shocked to see broomsticks on the ground, when they went closer Madam Hooch came.

''Good Afternoon everyone! Welcome to your 1st flying lesson, now I want you to stand on the left side of the broom'' Madam Hooch ordered. After all of them stand beside their broomsticks Madam Hooch ordered '' Stick out your right hand over your broom and say UP!'' Karin's and Kazune's broom jumped into their hands directly. Everyone's broomstick kept on moving and jumping without touching the Person's hand.

''With Feelings'' called Madam Hooch

After all the 1st years got their broom ,Madam Hooch shouted ''Very Good! Now when I blow my whistle you will kick off from the ground hard, Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle Three – two – one go!'' Madam Hooch Blew her whistle, and then all of the students were flying on their broomsticks.

Many of them were playing in the air, But Karin and Jin were just flying normally, because Karin is really afraid of heights. Madam Hooch clapped her hands ''Very good, Now Come down slowly and carefully'' ordered Madam Hooch. After all of them were on the ground Madam Hooch said ''10 points will be award to the 4 houses, I didn't expect 1st years to learn them quickly'' She smiled while all of them cheered.

**After All of the SUBJECTS….**

All students of Hogwarts were at the Great Hall Eating candies while candles were floating around. People were enjoying, talking and laughing but not Karin.

''hey Karin, are you okay?'' Himeka asked]

''Huh? Oh, Y-yeah why?''

''You seem kinda down what happened?'' Himeka asked.

''Yeah, Karin-chan what happened?'' Miyon asked

''She's been talking with Girly-man'' Kazune said

Karin glared at him and took out her ''Don't ever call him that, He's better than you! We got 125 points to Gryffindor and 110 Slytherin today! Even though it's the 1st of school geez! 10 points from Professor McGonagall, 35 from Dumbledore, 60 from Professor Slughorn and 30 from Professor Flitwick! You never added points to Gryffindor, geez'' Karin rolled her eyes and puts down her wand from his nose.

''Tomorrow, I'll get 50 points to Gryffindor! I know it'' Kazune said

''I bet I can earn more than 50 to Gryffindor tomorrow!''

''Wanna bet?''

''Huh! DEAL!''

Karin glared at him while Kazune smirked at him.

''Loser gets humiliated in front of the class!''

''I absolutely disagree, its breaking the rules which means our points will be taken!I have a greater idea! Loser gets to eat disgusting foods''

''Fine!''

Both of them Smirked at each other again.

Himeka and Miyon just sighed and continued eating.

**TO their Dorms….**

''Now, remember! Boys are not allowed to enter the girls' dorms, Same with you girls unless you are told to! Good Night!'' The Prefect said and then went outside.

The Boys went to their dorms while Girls went to theirs.

The Girls drifted to sleep except for Karin, who has been studying for 2 hours. After she studied she Looked outside for a moment and pets her owl. Then she sat on her bed and drifted to Sleep.

**END OF CHAPTER 4 : )**

**PLS WAIT FOR CHAPTER 5! I 'LL TRY MY BEST TO MAKE AND POST IT TOMORROW THANK YOU! : ) pls review and tell me what you think :D thankies, Adieu People~!**


End file.
